


1800

by AveryGray



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryGray/pseuds/AveryGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie, Jenny and Crane chill at the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1800

There was extremely loud music emanating from the cabin. Ichabod had been gone most of the day practicing his motor vehicle skills. Abbie actually asked him to take her Jeep and get some practice.

“Jenny and I need a sister’s day,” he recalled her explanation.   

All he gathered was there would be ice cream and colored finger nails.

Nevertheless, he was woefully unprepared for the sight he had walked into when he returned. Abbie and Jenny were dancing he believed. Gyrating. Neither of the sisters even turned to look towards the door when he walked in. They clearly couldn’t hear over the cacophony that was blasting throughout the cabin.

“Throwing ass for days?” he made a note to Google that particular lyric as the terminology was lost on him.  

Abbie’s heart almost jumped out of her chest when she finally noticed Crane standing by the open door.

Her skin was glistening with tiny beads of sweat and cheeks pink. Crane found her breathtaking like this.

“Crane!” she proclaimed rather loudly as she turned down the music. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Are you the new Jeff Gordon?” she asked still hugging the man like she hadn’t seen him a few hours earlier.

 “Come on Abs. Let the nice man go,” Jenny added teasingly throwing a wink Crane’s way.  

Crane stood as confused as ever, not understand the Jeff Gordon question nor his partner’s affection.

“I take it the sister’s day is going well,” he asked. Abbie was still standing awfully close to him. Looking at him with those doe eyes on display. Crane couldn’t help but throw a smile her way.

“Yes,” Abbie answered breaking her haze. “Don’t you like my nails?” she asked Crane.

“They are quite lovely,” he responded truthfully still openly staring at his partner. Crane enjoyed the many different aspects of modern femininity especially on her.

 “Jeez, Crane. Put your eyes back in your head. Haven’t you ever seen a drunk person before?” Jenny teased.

_Oh. Oh_ he thought. It all seemed to click at once for him. The Lieutenant was inebriated.  What Fun.

“Hey!!” Abbie chuckled and pretend to scold her sister, “Don’t go telling my business, Jen.” 

He was about to ask how their day led them to this point when Abbie screamed out that she had an idea.

“Let’s play a game! Truth or Dare?” she suggested as seriously as she could.

“I’m in.” Jenny responded. She lived for situations like this and loved to see her sister so carefree. They’d deal with the hangover tomorrow.

“Truth or Dare?” Crane asked confused as ever.

“Yeah basically you ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth, you have to ask them a question that they must answer. If they refuse, they take a shot. If they say dare, you can dare them to do anything you ask. If they refuse, they must take a double shot. First to five in a row wins and losers take double shots,” Jenny explained.

Crane believed he understood. He wasn’t foreign to the concept of drinking games. They played quite a few with rum under General Washington.

“Alright” he said. “I’m in as well. Be prepared to lose, ladies,” he warned. He was trying to hide is excitement at the chance to yet again have his horizon expanded by his beautiful, tiny companion and her sister.

“It’s your turn, buttercup. Truth or Dare?” Abbie challenged Crane.

Crane chuckled at the pet name quite enjoying his partner’s playfulness.

“Dare” he declared in that sexy accent of his.  He was extremely curious to find out where this was heading.

“Hmm,” she pretended to think, “I dare you, Mr. Crane, to change into those skinny jeans I bought you for one hour.” She sent a raised eyebrow of her own back at him. 

“That’s preposterous!” he exclaimed offended she would even ask. 

 “I’d sooner drink the whole bottle,” he scoffed.

Abbie and Jenny took one look at each other and busted out laughing. The effects of the tequila mixed with Crane’s outburst made it almost impossible for them not to.

Crane failed to realize the humor and wondered if it was one of those “inside jokes” Abbie had talked about.

“Come on, Crane. It’s an easy choice,” Jenny offered. “The tequila will have you on your ass before you know it if you can’t even handle the first dare.”

“You don’t even have to wear them that long. How about ten minutes?” Abbie relented. Honestly, she was doing whatever she can just to see him in them.

“Give me the bottle” he asked. “What is it? Two shots for not doing a dare. No?” he asked.

Both girls nodded. Abbie was slightly disappointed but she handed him the large bottle

_Oh well_ Abbie thought. _Crane and tequila will still be a fun mix._

Crane looked at the bottle oddly.

“Am I to believe that the year 1800 is when this drink originated?” he asked, ever the scholar.

Abbie nor Jenny knew the answer, but both shook their heads yes just to indulge him.

“Very well,” he responded pouring the liquor in the double shot glass. The print on the glass caught his eye.

“Miss Mills” they both answered yes. He’d forgotten he was in the presence of two Miss Mills.

“My apologies. Lieutenant,” he turned to Abbie, “Could you possibly explain the term _White Girl Wasted_ that is embedded on this glass before I imbibe?” he requested.

“Never in a million years,” she answered beaming at his curiosity.

Crane smirked to himself and took his first shot of the night. He had to work not to spit it back out. It burned his throat on the way down.

“My goodness!” he exclaimed with the expression of a man who had just drank sour milk.

“You ok, buddy?” Jenny asked with fake sympathy. Truth be told, she was quite amused by his reaction.

“Quite well,” he managed to cough.

Abbie watched the whole exchange, oddly proud he was able to take it all. A double shot no less.

“Not bad,” she uttered at her blushing partner. “It’s your turn to ask, Crane.”

“Ok. Miss Jenny. Truth or Dare?” he asked.

Jenny had no idea what Crane had in mind. She could hold her liquor a little better than her sister. She was only tipsy at the moment. She responded to his inquiry with a “Truth”.

Ichabod quickly realized that the point of the game was to attempt make the other party as uncomfortable as possible or drink. He thought it was quite cruel but they’ve all agreed to play.

He chanced a look at Abbie, who had an alcohol induced smile, then turned to Jenny and proceeded with the game.

“Miss Jenny. Whom is on your—how did you phrase it, Lieutenant—hit list?” he asked. That was an interesting conversation he and the Lieutenant had while on stakeout one day. After listening to a song about a climax, she declared that she would marry Usher tomorrow if he proposed. Crane asked if she knew this Usher fellow to which she responded she’d never met him. He told her that concept was surely out dated in these days and times. Abbie informed Crane that nowadays people had things called hit list or people you’d date (or sleep with) no questions asked. When he asked who else was on her list, she simply smiled and turned the radio up. _Hopefully, Miss Jenny would be more forthcoming_ he thought.

“Top 10, top 5 or top 3,” she asked completely unashamed at his line of questioning.

“Surely 3 will suffice” he responded in kind.

“Fine. Idris Elba, Jason Momoa and Lance Gross,” she quickly answered and winked at Abbie. She loved Jason Momoa too.

Crane had no idea whom any of those men were but planned to check them out at a later date. He honestly didn’t believe Miss Jenny would even answer the question. He clearly doesn’t know Jenny.

“Alright Abs. Truth or Dare,” she asked her sister. Abbie knew better than to say dare with Crane here. Jenny would show no mercy and probably dare her to twerk or something else humiliating; she went with truth.

Jenny had the driest humor ever and loved to see her sister squirm.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Jenny asked. Abbie should have known it was headed in that direction. Jenny loved to mess with her and by extension, Crane. She had actually never kissed a girl before. She looked to Crane who had an interesting expression on his face, like he was trying to imagine the scenario in his head. _Men_ she thought. Abbie decided that she wanted to mess with Crane and her sister a bit.

“I plead the fifth,” Abbie announced as she poured a shot and downed it. She threw a wink Crane’s way as he sat flabbergasted at the paradox that was his partner.  

The rest of the game went much a similar way. Jenny would pose both of them some impossible or borderline inappropriate question. Neither would answer. It essentially became a competition between Abbie and Crane about who can hold their liquor better. Jenny observed their interactions closely.

Ichabod did answer one question mockingly posed by Jenny. He was certainly feeling the effects of the tequila.

“What is your favorite body part on a woman?” she asked.

“The corsets of the past made me quite partial to breasts but as a member of the modern era, I seem to have developed into an ass man,” he declared. Jenny shot Abbie a raised eyebrow. Both sisters busted out laughing yet again at the long-haired, inebriated man.

Jenny ended up winning the game while Abbie and Crane ended up consuming close to double digit 1800 shots.  It seemed that tequila only encouraged Crane’s loquaciousness. 

He was quite funny under the influence. His last rant of the evening had Abbie in tears.

“To require a man to use such a phallic-shaped object in order to operate a motor vehicle is perhaps one of the greatest mockeries of this era,” he professed with a huge smile on his face. Abbie lost it at that particular Ichabod Crane stream of consciousness excerpt. She excused herself to the restroom.

“Woow, Crane. That’s quite a stretch,” Jenny retorted smiling at this crazy man. She watched her sister leave the room and watched Crane’s eyes follow her to towards the restroom. She was finally alone with an inebriated Crane and couldn’t resist.

“She’s beautiful. Right?” Jenny asked.

“Of course,” Crane responded quickly in an incredulous tone. He couldn’t believe anyone would have to ask such a question. _Isn’t it obvious_ he thought?

“She deserves to be cherished,” Jenny continued. Crane just nodded his head in conformation. He would cherish her as a witness.  

“She takes care of everyone. Ever since we’ve reconnected, I can see that she doesn’t let anyone take care of her,” he continued to nod at Jenny. His tequila addled mind didn’t stop him from understanding the seriousness in her tone. They heard the toilet flush followed by the water running.

“Don’t hurt her,” Jenny finally cautioned getting to the point of her conversation.

“I would never,” he returned just as serious. Sobering at the mere thought of doing such. 

Abbie returned to the gathering looking relieved.

“Hey guys. What I miss?” she said. Not realizing the once playful nature of the night was long gone.

“Actually. I’m tired as hell, Abs. Don’t worry. I’m not driving anywhere. Ichabod offered to take the couch while you and I slept in his bed,” Jenny lied but she loved seeing the look on Crane’s face at the thought of her sister in his bed.  

“Um sure. If that’s cool with you, Crane.” Abbie mused.

“Undoubtedly,” he answered, smirking.

“Good night,” Jenny announced as left the room and closed Crane’s bedroom door behind her.

“And then there were two,” Abbie teased. She was sobering up herself after she splashed some water on her face. She took a seat next to Crane on the couch probably a little closer than necessary.

“Did you have fun at the girl’s day?” she asked her partner. Curious to know what was on his mind.

Crane took a moment to answer. Yet again, he was struck by her beauty. From this close, he could see that she was wearing little to no make-up. Only dressed in her tee shirt and jeans. Pink finger and toe nails. Her dark hair framed her face masterfully. Much like his. She still had a blush on her face and her big brown eyes were unlike any he had seen. There wasn’t a word in the dictionary to describe what she was beginning to mean to him.

“Indeed,” he finally responded, “I learned a great deal. Tequila is quite the truth serum. Is it not?” he continued staring down at his partner beside him.

Abbie smiled widely. His first experience with tequila was pretty tame. She couldn’t tell him about hers because she blacked out. Being loose with the tongue is a mild reaction to 1800 Tequila.

“I’d say you got off easy, Crane,” she answered honestly placing her hand over his between them. She moved slightly closer to him in doing so.  

“You didn’t even have to put on those skinny jeans I spent my hard earned money on,” she badgered him in a lightheartedly manner. Neither was in a rush to move their hands.  

Crane chuckled at his partner.

“Perhaps I would feel more comfortable modeling them in a more private setting. Miss Jenny would never let me forget it if she were to be present when I tried them on again,” he suggested with a smirk. The subtext was not lost on Abbie at all; the skinny jeans were for her enjoyment only.

If possible, her blush grew deeper. She couldn’t resist reaching up to brush a loose tendril of his hair behind his ear. She ended up running her hand down his cheek touching the dark beard that resided there. She had to go. Immediately. Abbie stood up from where she was practically in his lap at this point. Crane instantaneously missed her proximity.

“Good night, Crane,” she said looking him in the eyes. She offered a wave and exited towards the bedroom leaving Crane completely speechless for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head. It's a little out of place with the trajectory of the show. Maybe sometime down the line they can all hang out like this. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
